Love and Fantsy
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: Adel, Shadow and Ricky are best friend's who consider themselves family. They all do odd job's together that involes sex, drugs, hit jobs, and the Underground. Yup you guessed right, their part of a gang! But not just any gang, the gang caled 'Deaths Righ
1. Potions Cleaning and Chinese!

**Title: Love and Fantasy**

**Summary: Adel, Shadow and Ricky are best friend's who consider themselves family. They all do odd job's together that involes sex, drugs, hit jobs, and the Underground. Yup you guessed right, their part of a gang! But not just any gang, the gang caled 'Deaths Rights'. It turn's out Shadow runs the gang with Adel and Ricky by her side. They live together in a four bedroom apartment. But the funny thing is? None of them are normal and they love the... not normal. Adel make's a potion that pulls: Sesshomaru, Naraku, Severus, Kagome, Gaara, Sango and Temri into their dimention and they have to stay with them until Adel can make or find a counter potion to send them back. Will caso win or love blossom? Read and find out! **

**Underground Name's: **

**Adel: Daywalker (With the gang), and Dark Vampire (Underground)**

**Ricky: Shy Boy (With the gang), and Hell's Left Eye (Underground)**

**Shadow: Death's Lover (With the gang), and Dark Fallen Hell Angel (Underground)**

1111111

Chapter One: Potion's, Cleaning, and Chinese!

"Adel what the hell are you doing?" Shadow asked annoyed from the door way. Shadow has long waist length black hair with green and silver streaks up in a high pony tail, white creamy skin, brown eye's, slim, lean, and at 5' 5". Just by looking at her you wouldn't think she couldn't fight. But the truth was she is the leader of the Undergroung gang called 'Deaths Rights'. Death's Right's is the most feared gang every where. They do hit job's, robbery, drug deal, you name it they do it.

"Nothing! I'm just playing around!" Adel laughed pushing her potion behind her. Adel has shoulder length black hair, dark brown eye's, brown skin, and was about 5' 7". One look at her and you could tell she was a fighter. Adel is Shadow's right hand man... er partner. "Come on 'del tell me!" Shadow whined with her puppy dog eye's. It's true that Shadow is a ruthless killer, but who said she couldn't be childess and cute? "Nah-uh! Last time I told you, you decided to 'help' and ruined my potion! No way NOT gonna happen again!" Adel said sternly crossing her arm's infront of her chest.

Shadow pouted sadly. "Your so mean to me! That was back in the 4th grade! We're Senior's now!" she whined as a guy stopped to stare at her. "What is it Ricky?" Adel asked sighing, "It's just that no matter how many time's I see her kill people, she alway's seem's like a different person behind closed door's" Ricky sighed shaking his head. Ricky has elbow length black hair, hazel/blue eye's, tanned skin and stood at 5' 11". Ricky is Shadow's left hand man. "Oh shut up!" Shadow snapped out.

"Go get some ice cream Shaddy" Ricky laughed out as Shadow ran out to the kitchen. They all lived together in a four bedroom apartment. "So what are you working on?" Ricky asked sitting down in a bean bag chair. "It's a potion that will allow me to pull different people from different dimention's here!" Adel chirrped adding some herb's to her bowl. "Not this Inuyasha, Harry Potter, and Naruto thing again" Ricky groaned shaking his head. "Hey don't dis me and Shaddy's love for the.. not normal!" Adel ranred angrily. "Eh? Not normal? Are you guy's talking about me again?" Shadow asked as she sat on Adel's bad with a large chocolate whale- of - a - pale in her lap.

"Maybe"Ricky said shurrging. "Hmm.. okay" Shadow said stuffing her face. "I still don't get how you can eat so much but stay so thin" Adel sighed to herself. Adel being 19 - so is Ricky - she was a little chubby around the butt area. Shadow being only 18 was thin as her hip's jetted out softly so her pant's could hang there. "Oh shut up Adel! Liposuchtion to your ass and you'll be fine" Shadow said playfully. Adel mixed up her potion and let it sit. "So take out or cooking?" Ricky asked smiling.

"Take out, I don't feel like doing any dished" Adel said shaking her head. "Chinese! OoOoh get chinese!" Shadow squealed dropping the empty bucket. "Fine, fine! We'll get chinese!" Ricky grumbled as he stalked out into the living room. "You do that just to annoy him don;t you?" Adel asked smiling. "Some time's, but I really want some chinese food!" Shadow said laying back on Adel's bed. Everything in Adel's room was black except the wall's. They were a blood red color.

'I wonder when my life turned out this way? Two best friend's who are my only family, the gang, doing good in school, and hell even my killing techine is getting WAY better' Shadow thought to herself. Adel laid nest to Shadow and poked her side. "You okay? For some reason you look so serious" Adel said worriedly as Ricky walked into the room and laid on the other side of Shadow. "Huh? Oh I'm fine! I was just thinking that's all" Shadow said shaking her head. "Well are you ready?" Ricky asked smiling. 'Ready for what?' Shadow asked herself as she sat up. "What the hell are you talking about?" Adel asked compeltely confused.

"Well after dinner we have to do spring cleaning" Ricky said blinking his eye's. "Don't you mean summer? It's the middle of July!" Shadow said shaking her head. 'Some time's you can be a real idiot Ricky' Shadow and Adel thought to themselves at the same time. "Whatever we're still cleaning" Ricky said shurring. "FIne with me" Shadow said standing up. "I cleaned me room this morning" she said walking into the living room. "Damn it not again!" Adel whined running after her. Adel wanted to raid Shadow's room to find all her manga and fanfiction's! ;-P

"Oh get over it! I told you already! No looky in the nookie!" Shadow said causing Ricky to laugh. "Alright let's start cleaning. I'll take the living room" Shadow said suddenly serious. (Their all neat freak's with their house) "Kitchen!" Adel yelled running into the mentioned room. "Fine I'll take a soak then clean the bathroom up" Ricky said disappearing down the hall. "I swear he has to be gay" Adel sighed to herself. WHile they were all cleaning, Adel's potion started to glow a dark green.

**DUN DUN DUN!!**


	2. The potion worked! Wait claw swipping

**Title: Love and Fantasy**

**Summary: Adel, Shadow and Ricky are best friend's who consider themselves family. They all do odd job's together that involes sex, drugs, hit jobs, and the Underground. Yup you guessed right, their part of a gang! But not just any gang, the gang caled 'Deaths Rights'. It turn's out Shadow runs the gang with Adel and Ricky by her side. They live together in a four bedroom apartment. But the funny thing is? None of them are normal and they love the... not normal. Adel make's a potion that pulls: Sesshomaru, Naraku, Severus, Kagome, Gaara, Sango and Temri into their dimention and they have to stay with them until Adel can make or find a counter potion to send them back. Will caso win or love blossom? Read and find out! **

**Underground Name's: **

**Adel: Daywalker (With the gang), and Dark Vampire (Underground)**

**Ricky: Shy Boy (With the gang), and Hell's Left Eye (Underground)**

**Shadow: Death's Lover (With the gang), and Dark Fallen Hell Angel (Underground)**

**A/N: Sorry for all grammer and spelling error's! Wordpad doesn't have spell check!! **

2222222

**Chapter two: The potion worked?! Wait... stick waving, blade throwing and claw swipping? Not a good combo for Shaddy!! **

"Ahh!" Adel screamed as she walked into her room after cleaning, eatting, and watching a movie. "What is it?!" Ricky yelled as he and Shadow ran to Adel. They froze when they saw what she was screaming about. "Fuck the potion worked!?" Shadow gaped out shocked. Sesshomaru, Gaara, Severus, Kagome, Naraku, Sango, and Termi were all laying on Adel's bedroom floor. "Shit... " RIcky said once everyone woke up and looked at them.

"... we're in deep shit" Ael said they all stood up and took out their: wand's, posin whip's, boomerang, bow and arrow's, and kunai's. "Can't we talk about this?" Shadow asked calmly as she decided to be the voice of reason. Her answer was two kunai's thrown at her head, a posin whip almost hitting her leg, and a stunner. "Alright then I'll take that as a no" she said after she doged everything. "Where are we?" Kagome asked with Sango beside her. Ricky stared at them silently. "... that's it fantasy over, their all dieing" Shadow growled pissed. Adel's and Ricky's eye's widen in fear. "Shad! Calm down!" Adel said hurridely as she held SHadow back from lunging at Naraku.

"Fantasy? You mean you know how we got here?" Temri asked catously. Sesshomaru and Gaara were glaring at eveyone. "Yes we do. Our sister Adel here made a potion that would pull people from different dimention's in our world" Ricky explained clearly. Severus showed some interest when Ricky said 'potion'. "You brew?" he asked looking at Adel. She nodded her head and slowly let go of Shadow. "Play nice or no more plushie's" Adel warned quitely.

"Your a really big ass wipe" Shadow grumbled to herself. Kagome and Sango laughed at this. "So what are we going to do?" Shadow asked sighing. "I don't know. It'll take me a while to a counter potion to them back" Adel said shurring. Naraku twicked annoyed. Ricky, Shadow, and Adel seemed to be in their own little world. "I say we dump 'em" Shadow said angrily. "What?! You wanted them here!" Ricky yelled shocked. "Like hell I did!" Shadow snapped as she dug a newport out of her pocket and lit it up.

"They'll have to stay with us. It won't be safe for them to be by themselves here" Adel sighed trying to calm the two down. "I wonder what's up with that Shadow girl" Kagome whispered to Sango. Shadow glared at them while she puffed at her cig. "Shad" Ricky said warningly. "Fine if I can't kill them then I'll kill someone else" Shadow growled. "Good now let's see if we cam peace for the time being" Adel sighed tiredly. They turned to the confused group of people. "Damn I need a pickle" Shadow said after a few moment's of useless staring. Termi giggled with Sango and Kagome.

"Why don't you all come into the living room? I'm sure you'll be more comfy in there" Adel offered with a friendly smile. Ricky and Shadow looked at each other. "I'll get the drink's" Ricky said going to the right. "Restraint's and some weed" Shadow said going to the left. "Sorry about them, but they don't really... like people who just show up out of nowhere" Adel said laughing as they all went to the living room. The wall's were a forest green while all the fuiture was either leather or dark wood. Ricky came in the room carrying a big box. Shadow was right behind him with a gym bag. "...we're gonna need more" Shadow said after taking a glance at the other's.

"Just sit down" Adel snapped out. Shadow shurged and took a bottle of vodka out of the box as Ricky got some Rum. "Now are there any question's you all have?" Adel asked once everyone was settled. "Where are we?" Severus asked eyeing Shadow. She was on her fifth bottle of vodka. "America, Settale to be more exact. It's July 12th, 2006" Adel explained calmly. "Hit me baby!" Shadow said as she slamed her empty bottle on the table. Gaara's sand trickled out of his gorde slowly. "No! I mean she didn't mean it litterly" Adel said hurridely. Ricky had smoked 20 bowl's and drank 3 bottle's of Rum.

"Damn I need a good fu-" Ricky was cut off by Shadow punching him sending him across the room. Everyone stared at her with eide eye's. "What? A girl can't hit a guy?!" Shadow grow;ed standing. "I need to call somebody" she said leaving the room. "She can still walk?" Kagome asked shocked. "Yea it take's ALOT to even get her tispy" Ricky said walking back over to them . "You really need to watch your mouth" Adel sighed tiredly. "Why? Just cause she ain't gettin' any, doesn't mean I can't" Ricky said sighing. "I heard that" Shadow said walking across the living room to stand behin Adel. "Any trouble?" Adel asked calmly. "No and that sucks" Shadow said disspointed. Everyone but Ricky and Adel looked at her funny.

**Shadow**: So how did you all like it?? Good, bad, not enough info?? Well I promise (or hope too) that chapter 4 will be a bit longer! I only have up to 5 1/2 chapters done for this story. But I hope by the end of this weekend (it's friday) I'll have up to 6 or 7 chapter's! Well let me know what you all think!! And thanks for reading!!


	3. 3: Room mates, fighting and getting wet!

**Title: Love and Fantasy**

**Summary: Adel, Shadow and Ricky are best friend's who consider themselves family. They all do odd job's together that involes sex, drugs, hit jobs, and the Underground. Yup you guessed right, their part of a gang! But not just any gang, the gang caled 'Deaths Rights'. It turn's out Shadow runs the gang with Adel and Ricky by her side. They live together in a four bedroom apartment. But the funny thing is? None of them are normal and they love the... not normal. Adel make's a potion that pulls: Sesshomaru, Naraku, Severus, Kagome, Gaara, Sango and Temri into their dimention and they have to stay with them until Adel can make or find a counter potion to send them back. Will caso win or love blossom? Read and find out! **

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**--------Sence change-------**

**Underground Name's: **

**Adel: Daywalker (With the gang), and Dark Vampire (Underground)**

**Ricky: Shy Boy (With the gang), and Hell's Left Eye (Underground)**

**Shadow: Death's Lover (With the gang), and Dark Fallen Hell Angel (Underground)**

**A/N: Sorry for all grammer and spelling error's! Wordpad doesn't have spell check!! **

3333333

**Chapter three: Room mates, fighting, and getting wet!**

"What?" Shadow asked confused. "I think your the only one who want's trouble" Naraku said slowly. Shadow shurrged then yawned. "Damn it 2:30 already?" Ricky asked yawning also. "Well since your all staying here for awhile until we figure out a way to get you back, I think room mates are in order" Adel said standing up. "Hell no" SHadow said stiffly. "Oh come now" Ricky sighed standing also. "Can't they all stay in the spare room?" Shadow asked panicing. 'No! My room is the only place I can peace!' she thought to herself. "Only one person can fit in the room. You know that" Adel said frowning.

"So how are we all doing this?" Ricky asked tiredly. "I guess they can all pick who they want to stay with" Adel said shurrging. "Damn it" Shadow growled shaking. "Calm down, ground rules will be told" Ricky said soothingly. "Alright, so you guy's can chose. Who would you like to stay with?" Adel said smiling. The other's thought of a moment. "Could I stay in the guest room?" Termi asked first. "Sure, whatever" Shadow said going over to one of the window's and opening it. Naraku and Sesshomaru instantly covered their nose's. "Get us to it, you'll be here for awhile" Shadow said leaning out the window.

"Could Sango and I stay with Ricky?" Kagome asked surprising Adel and Ricky. "Yea sure, but I have to warn you. It's a bit messy... ok there's a HUGE mess" Ricky said smiling. Severus and Naraku looked at each other and nodded. "We'll stay with Adel" they said at the same time. Shadow alcmost fell out the window at this. "SHIT!" she yelled throwing herself back into the room.

"What?" Sango asked confused. "You mean I'm stuck with Sandboy and Mutt over there?!" Shadow groaned to herself. Sesshomaru growled lowly. "Yea, rar, rar to you too buddy" Shadow said frowning to herself. "Shadow they won't be here for long" Ricky yawned out. "Fine but your both sleeping on the floor" Shadow hissed glaring at Sesshomaru and Gaara. "Shadow" Adel said warningly. Shadow growled deeply then stalked off into the hallway. "Is she okay?" Severus asked cantiously. "I don't know, she usually doesn't act like that" Ricky answered with a frown. Shadow came stalking into the room and everyone's eye's went wide. (Like this **0.0**)

Shadow was wearing combat boot's, leather pant's that barely hung on her hip's, a green bikni top, fishnet shirt, hair up in a high ponytail with her bang's down, and she was carrying an 8 foot long sword. "Uhh..." Adel muttered trailing off trying to figure what the hell was going on. "I'll be out for a while" Shadow said walking over to the front door. "Where are you going?" Ricky asked worriedly. Their eye's were still wide. "If you must know I'm gonna go kill some people, get piss ass drunk, then fuck somebody senceless. Should be back by 10" Shadow said grabbing her key's from a table next to the open window.

"Eh?" Sango asked surprised. Sesshomaru coughed into his hand to cover up his laugh. "Now really Shad! We have guest!" Adel said huffing angrily. "So? Their going to sleep" Shadow said shurrging. "This Sesshomaru demand's that you stay" Sesshomaru said coldly. "Look mutt your not my mate so fuck off" Shadow said going toward's the front door. Sand blocked her path as it covered the door. Termi was staring at Gaara confused. "This is redicous" Kagome said with a sigh, Naraku and Severus nodding their head's in agreement. Shadow growled lowly in her throat. "Just go to bed" Ricky said yawning. "Fine but don't execpt me to be here when you all wake up" Shadow hissed turning to everyone. Her eye's were black and her lip's were twiching. "Good, now would you all follow us please?" Adel asked brightly smiling.

"Stupid prozac" Shadow grumbled beside Adel. Termi, Sango, Severus and Kagome laughed. "Alright this is the guest bedroom" Adel said opening a door on the right side of the hallway. The room was done in soft blue color's, a single bed, two dresser's and a nightstand. "Thank you, see you all in the morning" Termi said smiling as she went into the room and shut the door behind her. Shadow walked down the hallway to the last door on the left. "You coming or not?" she snapped unlocking the door. Sesshomaru and Gaara followed her into the room the door slaming shut behind them. "This is my room" Ricky said as he opened a door across from Termi's. Sango and Kagome followed him in. "Shall we?" Adel asked tiredly as she went into her room. Severus and Naraku followed in behind her.

"Hmm... I think I have some clothes somewhere in here that the two of you can wear to sleep in" Adel muttered in her closet. Naraku was looking at all the drawing's on her wall's. Severus was looking at her computer. "Aha!" Adel said smiling as she pulled out two pair's of men's sleeping pant's. One of them were green and the other pair was black. "Here you go" Adel said smiling as she handed them the pant's. "Thank you" Severus said as he changed with Naraku. Adel yawned loudly as she rubbed her eye's tiredly. "Ready to sleep?" Naraku asked laughter in his eye's. Adel nodded as she climed into her bed. Naraku and Severus following her. Severus was on her right as Naraku was on her left. "G'night" Adel mummbled clapping her hand's and the light's went off. (Clap on, Clap off! LOL)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know if you want, you both can borrow one of my shirt's" Ricky said calmly as Kagome and Sango undressed infront of him. "I hope you don't mind if we do" Sango said blushing a bit. "Not a problem. I have a fresh load right here" Ricky said pulling who t-shirt's out of a basket and handing them to Kagome. "Thank you" Kagome said smiling as she and Sango put the shirt's on. "Well let's hit the hay, I'm beat" Sango said yawning. Kagome nodded as they slid into the bed. Ricky turned off the light and climbed in behind Sango. "Night girl's" he muttered. "Night Ricky" Kagome and Sango sighed as they fell alseep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow glared at Sesshomaru and Gaara. Sesshomaru was looking around the room. The wall's were black, the T.V. was black, the VCR/DVD player was silver, the bed sheet's were silver, the comforter was black, the pillow case's were green, the carpet was green, the labtop on the dark oak desk is black. Gaara was sitting on the bed and had a blank look on his face. "Your both sleeping on the floor" Shadow growled out. Sesshomaru and Gaara both glared at her. "You heard me!" she hissed angrily. "This Sesshomaru-" Sesshomaru was cut off. "Shut up with the damn 'This Sesshomaru'! Grr! This is bullshit! I need to kill someone!" Shadow screamed wrenching her door open and slamming it shut behind her. "...I didn't say anything wrong" Sesshomaru said after a moment. Gaara gave him a blank look. "Shut the hell up" Sesshomaru snapped out angrily.

------------------------------------------------------

Shadow jumped from rooftop to rooftop and stopped as she looked down at a rundown warehosue. "Hmm... why is Life's Light here?" she asked herself as she twisted into a window and peaked over the railing to see 10 guy's surrounding a little kid. "Leave me alone!" the kid cried as a big guy grabbed him. "Now, Now Jacob be gentle. We dont want any mark's to show on John's arm's" a guy with blue hair said calmly. 'Son of a bitch! I hate guy's who pick on kid's!' Shadow ranted to herself as she flipped over the railing and landed behind the group.

"W-where did you come from?!" a guy with blonde hair asked shocked. Shadow grinned darkly as she lantched herself at one of the guy's. "Help!" the guy yelled as Shadow thrusted her hand in his chest and pulled out his lung's. Blood splattered all over her as she grinned. "S-she's the leader of Deaths Rights! S-she's D-d-dark F-fallen Hell An-angel!" a guy with red hair yelled out fearfully. Everyone froze as Shadow grinned at them. "Very good, now do you know who's leaving here alive?" Shadow asked as she stalked toward'd them. All the guy's ran while pushing the boy to the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" Shadow asked as she bent down to pick the little boy up. "Y-yes I'm okay" John squeaked as he held onto Shadow. "C'mon let's get you home" Shadow said as she left the warehouse and the man dead in it. "You know where I live" John asked surprised. "Of course I do! Your Mikey's little bro!" Shadow laughed out. "You know Mikey?" John asked shocked. "Yea I'm a good friend of his" Shadow said smiling. They were already on Little Drive nearing John's house. "But I've never seen you" John said as he rested his head on Shadow's shoulder.

"That's because I don't come to the house much. Mikey usually come's to mine" Shadow explained as she walked up the pathway to a grey and blue house. "Really?" John asked tiredly. "Really" Shadow said as she knocked on the door. A guy, 19 with blue hair, green eye's, tall, lean and black answered the door. (For everyone who got offended at that replace black with brown) "John! There you are! I was so worried about you!" the guy cried as Shadow handed John over to him. "He's alright Mikey! I got to him before anything happened. Life Light's took him. I killed one of the guy's" Shadow said calmly. "Shad? You saved John? Wait! Life Light's! They did this?!" Mikey yelled outraged. "Yes it's me, yes I saved him and yes they did it" Shadow said boredly.

"When I see them-" Mikey started tightening his arm's around John. "You'll do nothing!" Shadow barked out interupting him. Mikey stood there shocked. "We get them together, we kill them together. Everyone fight's at the right time. You go against my word and I'll have your head" Shadow growled out shortly. Mikey nodded his head meakly. "Good now get him inside to bed. I'll see you next time we meet" Shadow said as she blended in with the darkness. "Shadow... why didn't you kill them all?" Mikey asked quitely. "Because the kid didn't have to see it" Shadow's voice came from around him. Mikey as he shut the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Shadow sighed tiredly once she was inside her apartment and the door was locked. "Where the hell have you been" Adel's angry voice asked once she was in the living room. All the light's were off. Shadow lit up a Newport and stepped into the moon light. "Killing, saving, the usual" Shadow said after a moment. The light from the moon reflected on Shadow showing the blood on her face. The moon light around her caused her to look like a dark goddess sent from hell. Ricky took a pic on his digtal camra.

"...we're going to have a meeting soon" Shadow said surprising them. "A meeting? But we haven't had a meeting in over..." Adel trailed off trying to think. "Five year's" Shadow said as she sighed, smoke coming out of her mouth. Little did they know Sesshomaru and Gaara were listening to them. "Five long and bloodless year's" Shadow sighed out sadly. "Thing's have settled down since Nature's Eye's removed themselves from the game" Ricky said sighing. 'Game?' Sesshomaru mouthed to Gaara as he shurrged. "We need to start the game again. It's been too long of a time out" Shadow said as she leaned on the windowsill.

"I know it's killing me. The last time we really had a fight was six year's ago!" Adel whined sadly. "I'll spread the word. Play time is over, it's time to get the game started again" Ricky said grinning evilly. "I saved Mikey's little brother, John tonight" SHadow said quitely. "You what?" Adel whispered shocked. Gaara's eye's darknened at this. "I saved him. Life's Light had him" Shadow said boredly. "How many did you kill?" Ricky asked tiredly. "One" Shadow muttered. "One? Why only one?" Adel asked emotionlessly. "The kid didn't have to see death so soon in his life" Shadow said blankly.

"...**your bringing your personal issuse's into your fight's!**" Adel roared waking everyone else up. They all crept out the room's they were staying in and spotted Gaara and Sesshomaru. They all quitely crouched down next to Gaara and Sesshomaru and peeked at them. "Lower you voice" Shadow hissed icely. Adel imedently (sp?) sat down and shut up. "You will NOT raise your voice to me! I marked them! I will kill them slowly! You will get the other's to the damn meeting and wait untill I get there to start!" Shadow growled out facing everyone. Her eye's were a posin green and her pupil's were slit's and were crimson red. "Yes ma'am" Adel and Ricky said quitely.

"Now get to bed. Their watching and listening" Shadow said stonely as the other's quickly rushed back into the room's they were staying in. "You knew the whole time they were there?" Adel asked meakly. "Yes I did. Now go to bed" Shadow said walking to her room. "...we have to tred carefully. Her memories are resurfing" Ricky said seriously. "Your right, she's repressed those memories for so long that they can't be hid any longer" Adel said tiredly sighing as they walked to their room's. "I just hope when they all come back she won't be like before" Adel whispered as they parted way's and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Shaow was leaning on the closed door as she looked at Sesshomaru and Gaara, who were staring back at her. "You have question's" Shadow stated boredly. Sesshomaru and Gaara didn't move a muscle. Shadow smirked and then laughed. "You two are so pathic. Sitting there and just staring. I bet your scared" she taunted as her eye's glittered darkly. Sesshomaru growled as Gaara's sand trickled out onto the floor. Shadow just smirked as she walked over to her bathroom. (Conetted to her room) "Why don't you get some sleep. You'll need it" she said slosing the door.

Sesshomaru galred at the door as posin slowly dripped from his hand. "Burn the carpet and I burn your hair off" Shadow voice came from the bathroom as the awter turned on. Slowly the posin stopped as Sesshomaru camled himself down. Gaara went over to the closed bathroom door and sand slowly encase it. "Break the door and I break your leg's" Shadow said from a corner of the room. Both men jumped and spun around to look at her. Shadow's face was clean and she was wearing a sport's bra and a pair of short short's. "Night boy's" she said as she climbed into bed and fell asleep. Sesshomaru stared at her before taking their armor/gorde off and slipping in next to her. They both looked at each other and smirked. Tommorrow morning is going to be fun.

**333333333**

**Shadow:** I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! I was tyoing up the first part of this chapter a week ago and suddenly felt lazy. Turn's out when I tired to work on this story more my attention was caught easliy and my wrist started to hurt. Please forgive me!! R&R!! Remember flame's are allowed.


End file.
